


Слон в комнате

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), shik0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shik0/pseuds/shik0
Summary: О том, что Тони Старк обнаружил в своей спальне, и к чему это привело.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Слон в комнате

Даже в свои самые лихие загулы Тони не испытывал галлюцинаций, а ведь тогда в дело, бывало, шли тяжелые наркотики. Поэтому, обнаружив в спальне розового слона, Тони абсолютно уверен, что ему не мерещится. Он вылезает из постели, натягивает штаны, хватает смартфон, чтобы сфотографировать этот феномен (получается) и мысленно составляет список подозреваемых.

— Пятница, покажи мне Паучка, Нэда и ЭмДжей.

После знакомства с иллюзиями эти пытливые умы вполне могли захотеть создать в этой области нечто своё. А на ком лучше всего опробовать изобретение, как не на дядюшке Тони? Но нет. Нэд мирно дрыхнет, ЭмДжей проходит компьютерную игру, а Питер изучает в интернете технику… чего-чего? А не рано ему? Ну, хотеть этого точно не рано. Тони закрывает изображение, быстренько набрасывает схему нанопрезерватива и снова вызывает Пятницу. 

— Так, вернемся к нашим баранам, то есть слону. Пятница, теперь ищи Локи, но очень аккуратно.

Тони давненько не ссорился с Северным Оленем, но подобная шутка как раз в его стиле. Однако, согласно записям нескольких камер наблюдения, Локи с Тором три дня назад отбыли с планеты Земля.

Ванда и Вижн танцуют румбу в прокуренной таверне в Гаване. 

Сообщники Мистерио, как им и положено по жизни (и пожизненно), сидят в своих камерах.

Фьюри (да, это выше его уровня, но просто на всякий случай) летит из Вашингтона в Токио.

Идеи у Тони кончаются. Придётся идти за советом к доктору Стрэнджу. Он, конечно, не упустит случая посмеяться над Тони, но интуиция просто вопит, что всё не так безобидно, как кажется. Даже в броне он не станет дотрагиваться до этого мультяшного слона. Вдруг это портал или портключ. Разве что…

И вот уже в спальню вкатывается маленький вертлявый робот-пылесос и, повинуясь командам Тони, бесстрашно атакует розовое недоразумение. В ту же секунду, как пылесос касается слона, сквозь розоватую дымку вдруг просвечивает картина, настолько интересная, что Тони не думая делает несколько шагов вперед и… оказывается там.

Там — это в спальне Стивена Стрэнджа. Волшебник мирно спит в своей кровати, вокруг которой бродят розовые слоны. От совсем крошечных до сравнимых с размерами реальных животных. Тони замирает, разглядывая комнату. Чёрный потолок с яркими точками незнакомых звёзд, вроде бы далекий — и давит. Воздух дрожит, и Тони чудятся горячие ветры африканской саванны. Слоны бродят кругами, проходят сквозь стены и кровать, трясут головами и задирают хоботы. Нервничают. И Тони понимает, что Стивен вовсе не спит. Он мёртв. Он не дышит, не двигается. Слишком бледный и холодный.

Тони хватает секунды, чтобы оказаться верхом на Стивене. Пульс! Где этот чёртов пульс?! Спокойно. Массаж сердца, дыхание рот в рот, потом приедет реанимация. Это поможет. Должно помочь! Часть его кричит: «Бесполезно!», но Тони не останавливается. Увидеть смерть Стивена во второй раз — это страшно. Как и осознать, что ради этого человека он готов на всё. Что его к нему тянет так, что трудно выразить словами.

«Ты не можешь быть слишком далеко, ты же прислал мне слоника!» — мысленно кричит Тони и вдруг натыкается на очень удивленный взгляд. И Стивен сам вдыхает порцию воздуха, которую Тони дарит ему из своего рта.

Тони запрокидывает лицо к потолку и закрывает глаза. Оглядывается — слонов больше нет. Похоже, они просто исчезли в тот миг, когда Стивен очнулся. Что это вообще было — или не было? Вот в чем вопрос. 

— Я думал, чтобы поцеловаться с Тони Старком, надо с ним хотя бы на одно свидание сходить, — рокочет Стивен этим своим баритоном: в нём мёд и яд, ехидство и соблазн. Тони всё еще сидит верхом на Стивене, и их губы разделяет не такой уж большой промежуток пространства и времени.

— Ты прислал мне розового слона. Наверняка где-нибудь во вселенной это считается приглашением в постель.


End file.
